pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2014
12:42 *in denial* 12:42 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=eeyup 12:42 *in the Nile* 12:42 waitwut 12:42 I didn't know that. 12:43 kden 12:43 I WIN :D 12:43 The more you knooooow *shooting star* 12:43 Lol 12:43 That reminds me 12:43 Yep 12:43 when are you gonna go to school? 12:43 3 Rule 34 Animes 12:43 I told one of my friends that I watched an episode of MLP 12:43 that Char told me about 12:43 7:45 12:44 Anyway 12:44 :| :| 12:44 He said 12:44 "If you say it 12:44 Ups 12:44 "Ha! GAIII" 12:44 What's de tiem for you now??? 12:44 8:44 12:44 "If you say it's because you love Pinkie Pie, I'm gonna slap you." 12:44 7:44 12:44 kden 12:44 Bai den 12:45 A minute left to notice that I'm Chatmod. 12:45 And that I changed my avatar. 12:45 :O 12:45 Amazin 12:45 Bai y'all 12:45 o/ 12:45 k gtg2 12:45 @Reap: "Ha! GAIII!" 12:46 Hau 12:46 hai 12:46 I ish making GameMaker games right now 12:46 If you don´t know, i uploaded a test game 12:46 The 3 Rule 34 Animes that Char said to everyone that made me curious: 12:46 Highschool DXD 12:46 Highschool of the Dead 12:46 Kiss X Sis 12:46 Err... 12:47 srsly 12:47 are you kidding me 12:47 or are swirrel in your brain? 12:52 mmkden 12:52 "Curiosity kicks in." then 12:53 kk 12:44 kden 12:44 Bai den 12:45 A minute left to notice that I'm Chatmod. 12:45 And that I changed my avatar. 12:45 :O 12:45 Amazin 12:45 Bai y'all 12:45 o/ 12:45 k gtg2 12:45 @Reap: "Ha! GAIII!" 12:46 Hau 12:46 hai 12:46 I ish making GameMaker games right now 12:46 If you don´t know, i uploaded a test game 12:46 The 3 Rule 34 Animes that Char said to everyone that made me curious: 12:46 Highschool DXD 12:46 Highschool of the Dead 12:46 Kiss X Sis 12:46 Err... 12:47 srsly 12:47 are you kidding me 12:47 or are swirrel in your brain? 12:52 mmkden 12:52 "Curiosity kicks in." then 12:53 kk 12:55 i has too many pet frogs 12:55 i has too many pet frogs 12:56 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_to_the_West_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars) 12:56 Idea: Map should start at east and should end at West (lol) 12:57 true 12:57 Hazelnut is an Acorn 12:57 Hey Corn 12:57 Haycorn 12:59 MN 12:59 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_to_the_West_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars) 12:59 Idea: Map should start at east and should end at West (lol) 12:59 (yaoming) 01:01 also 01:01 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Bittermelon 01:01 Bittermelon is an ampalaya 01:01 http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_7Iqneuw8qI/TYQutwRA6kI/AAAAAAAAAmw/H523O5lVYRI/s1600/Ampalaya2.jpg 12:59 MN 12:59 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_to_the_West_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars) 12:59 Idea: Map should start at east and should end at West (lol) 12:59 (yaoming) 01:01 also 01:01 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Bittermelon 01:01 Bittermelon is an ampalaya 01:01 http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_7Iqneuw8qI/TYQutwRA6kI/AAAAAAAAAmw/H523O5lVYRI/s1600/Ampalaya2.jpg 01:06 Bitter Gourd = Bittermelon then mmkay 01:07 Fog sux 01:07 gtg 01:07 kthxbai 12:59 MN 12:59 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_to_the_West_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars) 12:59 Idea: Map should start at east and should end at West (lol) 12:59 (yaoming) 01:01 also 01:01 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Bittermelon 01:01 Bittermelon is an ampalaya 01:01 http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-_7Iqneuw8qI/TYQutwRA6kI/AAAAAAAAAmw/H523O5lVYRI/s1600/Ampalaya2.jpg 01:06 Bitter Gourd = Bittermelon then mmkay 01:07 Fog sux 01:07 gtg 01:07 kthxbai 01:24 so yah 01:27 hallo 01:27 HOAYAAAAAOHMEHGAWDOMIOMOIMJ 01:27 https://www.dropbox.com/s/q9vzgbmddsrdjo6/impossible_dash_v01.exe?dl=0 01:28 hallo 01:30 Hi 01:31 ohai 01:31 such spikes 01:33 hallo orb 01:40 ... 01:48 https://www.dropbox.com/s/q9vzgbmddsrdjo6/impossible_dash_v01.exe?dl=0 01:48 ? 01:48 PVZB? 01:49 this is a ripoff of the impossible game and geometry dash 01:49 no new ovzb 01:49 lol 01:49 pvzb* 01:49 D: 01:50 waiiii 01:51 how to jump 01:52 orb 01:52 rar 01:52 plox 01:52 up to jump 01:52 k 01:53 https://www.dropbox.com/s/qg5xuv3gzkjuli7/impossible_dash_v01.rar?dl=0 01:56 wait 01:56 orb.. u play Geometry Dash? 01:57 tesutto 01:57 Yup, SLime 01:57 wohoo 01:57 totally downloading it 01:57 Im pretty proficient in it 01:58 i finished only the first 3 levels(aww) 01:58 test 01:58 i passed all 16 except Clubstep (14) 02:00 whoa 02:00 ur such a good game maker(ik u use Game Maker) 02:02 Premium GAme MAkor @Orb? 02:02 GM 8.1 Standart 02:02 ya it is full 02:02 testimony 02:03 orbsidian 02:04 i has deleted worthless games 02:04 ? 02:09 https://www.dropbox.com/s/r5g2f87hqwqlxnp/PvZ_Battles_11x.rar?dl=0 02:10 @Throw de kirbies 02:10 das k good for you 02:10 btw im cwaze 02:11 wat 02:12 rowr 02:29 . 02:30 ohai 02:09 WHO WANTS TO PLEI PVZB 11X 02:09 https://www.dropbox.com/s/r5g2f87hqwqlxnp/PvZ_Battles_11x.rar?dl=0 02:10 @Throw de kirbies 02:10 das k good for you 02:10 btw im cwaze 02:11 wat 02:12 rowr 02:19 guys now I can reply on ipad 02:19 :D 02:29 . 02:30 ohai 02:43 toes, one last question about GM 02:43 How do you make player shoot? 02:44 hmm 02:44 btw 02:44 I made a small (unreleased) update to Sticky´s Ultimate Adventures 02:44 well there are two options, but usually i do like this: 02:44 which is extremely minor 02:44 :o 02:45 it only adds new cheat code and background 02:45 and loading screen changed 02:45 Player Space release event: 02:45 Create instance of object bullet, relative 02:45 is it execute code? 02:45 bullet object create event: Set speed 02:45 nope 02:46 bullet collision with wall: destroy 02:46 k 02:46 also bullet other -> outside room -> destroy 02:46 wait 02:46 did ya want to shot at mouse direction? 02:46 nu 02:46 Hi 02:46 k 02:46 hi 02:49 Hi 02:49 hi 02:51 btw 02:52 the new code i added in Sticky´s Ultimate Adventures is epic 02:46 wait 02:46 did ya want to shot at mouse direction? 02:46 nu 02:46 Hi 02:46 k 02:46 hi 02:49 Hi 02:49 hi 02:51 btw 02:52 the new code i added in Sticky´s Ultimate Adventures is epic 02:46 did ya want to shot at mouse direction? 02:46 nu 02:46 Hi 02:46 k 02:46 hi 02:49 Hi 02:49 hi 02:51 btw 02:52 the new code i added in Sticky´s Ultimate Adventures is epic 03:06 fudge it does not work 03:14 yay 03:14 got it to work 03:14 but heck 03:14 i need to redo it D: 03:14 gtgbai 03:14 cya 03:14 the reason is bcuz the sprite of ??? (not revaling >:D) looks so messy 03:14 Bai D: 03:14 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 03:14 wat 03:14 D: 03:14 but heck 03:14 i need to redo it D: 03:14 gtgbai 03:14 cya 03:14 the reason is bcuz the sprite of ??? (not revaling >:D) looks so messy 03:14 Bai D: 03:14 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 03:14 wat 03:14 D: 03:35 °° 03:46 Throwkirby 03:46 Does my Sticky game work? 03:46 for you? 03:47 Throwkirb? 03:47 *Throwkirby 03:14 Bai D: 03:14 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 03:14 wat 03:14 D: 03:35 °° 03:46 Throwkirby 03:46 Does my Sticky game work? 03:46 for you? 03:47 Throwkirb? 03:47 *Throwkirby 03:14 Bai D: 03:14 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 03:14 wat 03:14 D: 03:35 °° 03:46 Throwkirby 03:46 Does my Sticky game work? 03:46 for you? 03:47 Throwkirb? 03:47 *Throwkirby 04:29 Un 04:29 Deu 03:14 wat 03:14 D: 03:35 °° 03:46 Throwkirby 03:46 Does my Sticky game work? 03:46 for you? 03:47 Throwkirb? 03:47 *Throwkirby 04:29 Un 04:29 Deu 05:19 i need orb 05:19 really now 05:31 hy 05:33 Hai 05:33 i ish working on my GameMaker game right nao :O OOO 05:33 Giddy up 05:34 Yeehaw 05:34 k 05:35 Death 05:34 Yeehaw 05:34 k 05:35 Death 05:37 Ded 05:38 Don´t tell dis orb 05:38 but 05:39 I just became finished with Orbacal character 05:39 ? 05:39 I just added his more-or-less final abillity (able to shoot epicfaces) 05:40 Wut 05:42 Wut 05:48 hallo 05:49 hy 05:37 Ded 05:38 Don´t tell dis orb 05:38 but 05:39 I just became finished with Orbacal character 05:39 ? 05:39 I just added his more-or-less final abillity (able to shoot epicfaces) 05:40 Wut 05:42 Wut 05:48 hallo 05:49 hy 2014 09 18